The Hazards Of Parenting
by Batsy Rocks
Summary: Bruce Wayne is a dad. And a boyfriend. Sometimes both sides overlap, much to his chagrin.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Batman, Superman, Justice League or its characters.

4/18/19 - Major edits done because I read this again and felt the bit about Jason was too forced. I'm too obssessive to leave it like that, so I cut it out and changed things a little. Sorry for being like this. 😳

* * *

...

* * *

**Title: The Hazards Of Parenting.**

"So we have nothing," Clark said as soon as he finished reading the information Bruce had put together, displayed now on one of the many monitors in the cave.

"Are you surprised. Luthor is too smart to leave a trail to follow or do his own dirty work. We'll keep monitoring him and Mercy, of course, but we need to focus on LexCorp and its many subsidiaries. Even if we can't get Luthor that way, at least we'll find out what he's planning and put a stop to it."

"That's what we always do, isn't it? Settle for stopping Luthor's lackeys while he keeps pretending he's nothing but a harmless businessman."

Bruce grunted, eyes fixed on the screen before him. Crime in Gotham didn't stop just because Clark thought Luthor was up to something (which as previously stated, he most likely was), so as much as he wanted to keep digging until he found even a small clue about Luthor's newest schemes and something that linked him to it, that couldn't be his only priority after a week of fruitless search. Especially with rumors in the street about a big upcoming shipment in his city.

He would keep looking, of course, but right now Gotham took priority.

Clark was out of his chair a second later, pacing back and forth in the space behind Bruce's chair if the sound of his footsteps was any indication. "I hate this. I hate just waiting, doing nothing while he does whatever he wants with the city."

Bruce frowned at the frozen frame on the screen, before accessing the footage from a different security camera in one attempt to find a better angle. If only he could get a clearer view of that man's face-

"It's like he's always ten steps ahead of us and the worse thing is he knows it." Clark massaged his temple. It was just a habit since he couldn't actually get headaches, but he did it anyway. "I would break into LexCorp or even his own house if I thought that helped anything."

It didn't take long for Clark to get tired of moving senselessly, and he ended dropping back into his chair with a defeated sigh, his head in his hands.

"Fuck!"

"Language," Bruce chided distractedly, a hand resting under his chin. It took his brain lee than a second to catch up to what he just said, and just why he shouldn't have. He straightened up in his seat, turning his uncowled head to look at Clark, hoping against hope that the man with super hearing would have missed that single word under the sound of his own muttering.

He wasn't that lucky. One look at the goofy grin on Clark's face told him that.

"Don't," Bruce growled. He used his deadliest glare; the glare that made beings bigger and more powerful than him cave. The glare that one time made a common thug pee his pants and drop a knife on his own foot before the woman he tried to rape kicked him in the groin.

He didn't expect it to work this time, not with Clark, and it didn't.

The Kryptonian's grin only grew. "Sorry, Dad."

"Why."

He chuckled. "Sorry. I just couldn't resist."

"Hn."

Clark leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on the corner of the other man's scowly mouth and was surprised when Bruce pulled him in for a proper kiss.

Kissing Clark wasn't a new experience, and yet, it didn't fail to take his breath away, or make him try to memorize every second of every kiss. He wondered if there would come a time when he would stop being awed by the mere fact he was allowed to kiss Clark and would simply enjoy and get lost in the contact-

Did he even want to?

Clark broke the kiss with a groan, forehead resting against Bruce's. The sound wasn't caused by pleasure, that much was obvious.

"You have to go." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," Clark admitted with a sigh. "You'll let me know if you find anything on Luthor, right?"

Bruce merely gave him a look, which Clark answered with a sheepish smile. Right, stupid question.

A mix of exasperation and fondness made Bruce sigh. "Get out of here."

"Yes, sir."

Faster than the eye could follow Clark was gone from the cave, leaving behind one last warm imprint of his perfect lips on Bruce's and a cold gust of wind.

* * *

...

* * *

**a/n: **English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


End file.
